Love, Love, Love
by GleekCaptainSwanLover
Summary: Just some One shots for A Bunch of couples I love! Request a Couple and Plot: PM Me Please! R&R Triggers: Anorexia, Bipolar, Cutting, Attempted Suicide, Shooting, ETC
1. All you need is love: JYDER

**Couple: Jyder**

**Prompt: Because Jake loved him, But everyone hated Jake.**

**Song: All you Need Is Love by The Beatles**

It was something more.

The words spiraled through jake's brain when he sat on the roof of his house. He could admit it without problem, He loved Ryder, He actually loved Him.

He never thought he was capable of love.

But ever since Marley broke his heart, Ryder was there, And the way he helped...it made jake's heart stop...

it made time stop.

Jake's parents always told him that Gays Would go to hell, but he didn't care anymore, Because everything was worth it when it involved Ryder.

He remembered when the shooting incident occurred, how all he wanted was Ryder's lips against his...but that could never happen.

Ryder hated him...

Everyone hates Jake.

Jake's hand reached to the knife sitting upon the windowsill, within minutes he was bawling and furiously cutting his arm, tears of pain rushing down his cheeks.

He looked at his arm and admired what he wrote on it.

_Ryder_

He watched the sun go up, because when the sun goes up, the pain follows.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Ryder was laying in his bed laughing, Bad thoughts circling his head, thoughts of death, Pain...Suicide.

He couldn't LOVE Ryder, Ryder was some dyslexic freak...a idiot...a nobody. So how was it that RYDER loved HIM?

He scribbled on his Notepad and stared at the words he wrote in shock.

'_Jake/Ryder_'

True love didn't do shit, Because true love isn't real.

Ryder climbed out his window and looked at the sun, which began to go down, he looked next door, Jake was on his roof, he grabbed his Notepad and Lifted it up.

The Dark haired boy looked at the notepad with a smile, mumbling the words under his breath.

"_I Love you too Ryder"_

And It was true, Love does find it's way..it's just a complicated road to go down.

**I Do take Requests! This just came from the top of my mind! So this will be a One-Shot Fic for EVERY Couple I Love :P, If you wanna request a couple, feel free to PM Me, This is NOT My first Fanfiction, I did write another one Called 'Mirrors'! Check it out if you want!**

**Anywho, R&R Please! **

**~LimneticHarmony**


	2. Weddings Suck: QUICK

**Couple: Quick**

**Prompt: She didn't understand why he Even Cared...And How can this all Happen at One wedding?**

**Prompted By: Gleerox**

Quinn Fabray walked into, The now happily married, Kurt and Blaine's Wedding.

She turned to look around, surprised that everyone she used to know was there, Her eyes locked onto a Familiar Figure...Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, She despised' the Man with a deep rooted passion, that damned man ruined everything.

Quinn decided to stay focused on the wedding Of her Old friends...Snickering to herself every now and then.

'_They're buying themselves a One way ticket to Jail...this time without a "Get Out Of Jail For Free" Card..' _

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Noah watched Quinn with a glaring look, Wondering why she Never told him she hooked up with Santana and Then her Professer.

He continued glaring daggers until a strange thought approached his mind...and the thought was so off topic and weird he had to chuckle softly.

'_Death to the furries! Even though they make great Anime.._'...He's been watching too many Anime with Beth...Way to much

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

As Klaine said their exchange of I Do's...Quinn exchanged glances with the Womanizer from High school, they both, of coarse, were mouthing Foul and Mean words to eachother, both wondering the same question.

_'The hell are you doing here?'_

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Quinn was stumbling around in a drunken state, mumbling something about 'Fucked up People', Puck looked at her and began laughing.

It was then that something inside her snapped, she marched up to the man and angrily smacked him.

"W..What are YOU Doing here?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. Puck stood up. "Well...I was sent here from god to give you a Cookie..But the cookie was eaten by a Turtle so you can't get a cookie..."

Quinn continued screaming until Puck dragged her out.

"OKAY SHUT UP! The hell is wrong with you?! You don't tell me about Your Professer and you SLEEP With Santana?! The Fuck?!" Anger showed in his eyes as she shoved him away.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE BUT YOURSELF!" She screamed out angrily.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR ACTING LIKE SOME SLUT!"

This went on for about 50 Minutes (Or 50 Hours) Until she broke the yelling tention.

"I COULDN'T FUCKING GET OVER YOU!" She pushed him away and just stormed off, leaving a Shocked Puckerman behind

**THERE GleeRox! PLEASE SAY YOU LIIKE IT :P!  
**

**~LimneticHarmony**


End file.
